No, mi Hermione, no
by aleejandraa
Summary: Ya nos conoces, Hermione, no te llamaríamos si no fuera de suma importancia— fingió Fred cuando ella y su hermano traspasaron la puerta. La actuación comenzaba ya… Ronmione. Regalo para Bibo.


Disclaimer: J.K. me dejó jugar con sus muñecos así que disfruten el resultado…

* * *

Época post noviazgo Ron&Lavander.

George Weasley & Fred Weasley que destila Ronmione.

_Partes en cursiva son grabadas o que van a ser utilizadas para su reproducción_ (ya me van a entender)...

No, mi Hermione, no

Una neblina insistente sobrevolaba las afueras de Londres pero eso ciertamente no impedía que los gemelos hicieran de las suyas.

Un par de idénticos pelirrojos se escondía en el viejo cobertor anexo a la gran estructura apodada cariñosamente como La Madriguera. Buscaban un pequeño aparato del cual Hermione había comentado algo en la cena de anoche, algo sencillamente grandioso que se ajustaba a sus planes: una grabadora muggle.

La había descrito como un poderoso artefacto de tortura. En realidad, no lo había dicho así pero eran las palabras que habían decodificado ambos gemelos de la charla entre la amiga de su hermano y Arthur, su padre y un gran coleccionista de cacharros muggles.

— Creo que lo encontré— gritó George sumamente emocionado.

— No podemos equivocarnos, hermano— respondió el otro, acercándose tambaleante, procurando no tirar nada de las pilas de artefactos extraños.

— Lo sé pero papá acumula trastos y más trastos, es difícil conseguir algo aquí, ahora entiendo a mamá cuando discuten por este cobertizo— contestó su hermano.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos un maldito hechizo convocador?— inquirió Fred apareciendo detrás de una chapa.

— Podríamos derribar todas esas montañas de cosas y no quiero enfrentarme a la furia de mamá cuando descubra que estuvimos aquí, ya sabes cómo se pone—rodó los ojos George y se acordó del aparato que yacía en su mano.

Se lo tiró a Fred quien lo atrapó al vuelo y, al parecer, lo reconoció ya que sonrió en aprobación.

— Fase uno, completada— afirmaron, chocando palmas.

* * *

George era el encargado de llamar a Hermione para que se encontrara con ellos en su habitación mientras que Fred practicaba una vez más el dialogo que se obligarían a llevar con ella para que coincidiera con la broma que le querían hacer a Ron.

El pelirrojo y la muchacha aparecieron por la puerta justo cuando Fred escondía el cuaderno donde habían anotado parte de su actuación.

— ¿Es esto tan importante?— inquirió Hermione con un dejo de fastidio.

Ella se llevaba muy bien con los gemelos pero siempre que se juntaba con ellos terminaba metida en un momento de lo más incomodo posible como aquella vez que Molly la había descubierto corriendo con poca ropa y toda mojada por la huerta de los Weasley o también estaba esa ocasión en la que había querido ayudarles a pelar las patatas y habían terminado inundando la cocina. Momentos como esos son difíciles de olvidar cuando ellos van a pedirte un favor o van a encerrarte en una habitación con ellos.

— Ya nos conoces, Hermione, no te llamaríamos si no fuera de suma importancia— fingió Fred cuando ella y su hermano traspasaron la puerta.

La actuación comenzaba ya…

— Ese es el problema: los conozco demasiado bien para saber que algo traman— dijo la chica.

— Verdaderamente, nos ofendes. ¿Nos crees capaz de hacer algo para lastimarte?— se ofendió George y sonó tan creíble que la muchacha se apenó.

— _Fred, George, yo no…_

— Lo sabemos, tranquila, que te entendemos— le aseguró Fred, cortándola antes de que arruinara la escena.

Hermione suspiró aliviada y rápidamente se acordó que ellos siempre tenían intenciones ocultas.

— ¿Para qué me trajeron?— preguntó ella.

— Necesitamos un consejo femenino— respondió George rápidamente.

La muchacha pareció halagada y hasta compuso una pequeña sonrisa para los muchachos. Parecía que esos dos que tenía por mejores amigos no sabían tratar a las damas, pensó Fred, sabiendo que la tenían en la palma de la mano.

— ¿Acerca de?

— Chicas— respondió George y Fred le dio un golpe.

— _Eso lo sé pero ¿y Angelina o Alicia? ¿Qué pensarán ellas?—_ preguntó Hermione.

— No creo que se hagan problemas porque te preguntemos a ti. Confiamos en tu juicio y ellas están muy lejos para esta consulta— respondió el gemelo, agradeciéndole al cielo que la chica fuera tan desconfiada y les hubiera dado esa bonita frase.

— Okey, pregunten— los animó Hermione.

— Desarrollamos un nuevo producto— la muchacha se alejó asustada.

— _No, no y, absolutamente, no—. _Conocía esos inventos suyos y prefería mantenerse bien alejada de ellos.

— Es un masajeador. Pruébalo— le instaron ambos y, de la mano de Fred, comenzaron a mimarla con su nuevo invento.

— _Oh, Fred, así, genial. No, no, más abajo, oh, sí, sí_— la cháchara de la chica les arrancó silenciosas risas a los gemelos que reprimieron por el bien de la grabación.

— ¿Te gustó?— indagó uno de los hermanos.

— Mucho— admitió ella ciertamente avergonzada por su reacción.

— Queremos pedirte otro favor— insistió Fred.

— ¿Qué?— respondió ella cautelosa.

— Haz que Ron lo pruebe— pidió George, reemplazando a su hermano.

— _Yo no sé. Piensen en qué va a opinar Ron—_ se resistió ella.

— Bueno, teníamos que intentarlo— la cortó Fred y ella los miró extrañada.

— Gracias, Hermione— la apremiaron los gemelos y la chica se fue dudosa.

— Eso salió bien— aceptó George.

— Fase dos completa— chocaron palmas nuevamente.

* * *

Fred terminó de hacerle los últimos ajustes a la grabadora y pensó en la broma.

Hacer que Ron les confesara sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, nada mal, sonrió el gemelo al escuchar pasos.

— El objetivo se acerca— musitó George con una oreja pegada a la puerta.

Fred preparó la grabadora y esperó el momento justo para darle play a la voz de Hermione que se encontraba muy lejos con Ginny quien se les había aliado como favor especial a sus hermanos.

— _Fred, George, yo no…—_ la voz de Hermione sonó como un suspiro pero ambos supieron que Ron se acercó a la puerta y que esperaba atento—. _No, no y, absolutamente, no. _

— Hermione, sabemos que te va a gustar— la acalló falsamente uno de los gemelos.

Ron se acercó aún más y Fred casi, casi no pudo contener una carcajada.

— _Yo no sé. Piensen en qué va a opinar Ron—_ reprodujeron los muchachos y podían imaginar a Ron abriendo los ojos como platos.

— Haz lo que sientas. Ron es un alcornoque— aprovechó George para burlarse de su hermano y sintió la furia bullendo en el interior del menor de los Weasley.

— _Eso lo sé pero… ¿y Angelina o Alicia? ¿Qué pensarán ellas?— _esa frase les había venido pintada, verdaderamente, bien, pensaron los gemelos con malicia.

— No tenemos nada oficial con ellas, en serio, Herms, dediquémonos a nosotros— la apremió imaginariamente Fred y George tuvo que esconder la cabeza en un almohada. Creyeron que Ron finalmente derribaría la puerta por la sarta de palabrotas que intentó reprimir sin éxito pero se mantuvo en una pasiva calma del otro lado de la puerta.

Los gemelos se miraron y George asintió, mirando como Fred le daba click al botón, previendo las consecuencias.

— _Oh, Fred, así, genial. No, no, más abajo, oh, sí, sí_— la cinta corrió nuevamente y ambos se quedaron en una pieza cuando la madera salió de los goznes y cayó en el suelo con un crujido.

— No, mi Hermione, no— gritó y todo el color que le faltaban a sus mejillas al derribar la puerta, volvió de un intenso color escarlata al ver que allí solo estaban los gemelos con un pequeño cacharro muggle.

— ¿Tu Hermione, Won-Won?— se burlaron los gemelos.

— Dejen de llamarme así— exigió Ron, evitando el tema.

— Ser un alcornoque, no hará que nos burlemos menos— le recordó Fred y su hermano pasó por todas las gamas de rojo conocido.

— ¿Se lo dirán?— preguntó Ron muerto de vergüenza.

Los gemelos se miraron momentos antes de reírse sonoramente.

— Eso sería facilitarte mucho las cosas— sentenció George y su gemelo asintió.

Ron se fue sin acotar nada más.

— Dime que lo grabaste— pidió George casi con desesperación.

— _No, mi Hermione, no_— los gritos de Ron inundaron la habitación, tapados a penas por las risas de los hermanos.

* * *

Dear, Bibo, felices quince, preciosa. Me encantó escribir esto y espero que tú lo disfrutes tanto como yo. Por ser una admi genial y estar siempre presente, tu regalito más que merecido. Que se cumplan todos tus deseos, que tengas un viaje increíble y una vida aún mejor.

A los demás espero que también les haya gustado. Dedicado a las personas que me pidieron más Ronmione, bueno, aquí va solapado.

Nos leemos pronto,

Ale.


End file.
